Not exactly a Fairy Tale
by Chibi Kitsuya
Summary: Ash & Co. are off on a journey in the mysterious land of Hoenn, when Team Rocket is up to something mysterious. Team Rocket is lead by a different leader now, An ancient city soon to be discovered, a sick expirement, and a girl that saves Ash's life! Phew
1. Cats Are Sneaky

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
|  
  
- I do NOT own Pocket Monsters in anyway possible. I do however own this fanfiction and any original characters in it. Enjoy!  
  
|  
  
- - - Disclaimer - - - Thanks! - - -  
  
. Chapter One - Cats are sneaky... .  
  
  
  
The sky. The sky was beautiful and clear. It seemed to go on forever-- well atleast until it met the horizon. The sun was out, and shining brighter than ever it seemed. The wind was blowing very sofly and was very nice and cool on that bright and beautiful day. This day was perfect for the residents of the ancient city of Keihreen.  
  
"I wonder if all the rest of Hoenn is this beautiful." a young girl, around the age of fourteen sighed and let the wind brustle her hair gently. She laid back on the grass under a nearby tree. "I so want to leave this city, but that's forbidden here. In fact, no one knows this city exists. They all seem to think..."  
  
The girl sat up again with a sad look on her face. She then turned to the tree she was under and asked it a question. "Why don't we exist, Sudooru?"  
  
"We do in fact exist, Sau," the tree replied, "we are just-- how do I put this-- we just aren't known to the world. At least not yet."  
  
"Yes, but what I wish to know is why we must keep ourselves hidden?" Sau, the girl, asked. The tree remained silent. Sau simply smiled. "You would never understand. You're a poke'mon. You can travel wherever you wish and don't have to do what anyone tells you to if you don't want to."  
  
The tree wiggled a bit and a face appeared. It was a Sudowoodo and had been talking to her this entire time. Sau giggled as she watched his face swirl around in confusion.  
  
"Hey, what are you giggling for?" Sudooru asked, poking her with one of its branches only to make her giggle even more.  
  
Sau stopped laughing and looked Sudooru in the face. She then gave it a hug. "I wish I were a poke'mon. Like you! Then we could have fun and play and laugh all day long."  
  
"You can speak poke'mon now can't you? So..." it smiled and started wiggling again, "it's like you're one already!"  
  
With tears filling in her eyes, Sau gave Sudooru another hug and thanked it before she hurried off toward the village. She was supposed to be home more than an hour ago...  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
"What?!?" a voice echoed in a forest about thirty-five miles east of Keihreen City. The owner of the voice was Ash Ketchum. ( You know who he is so I don't have to tell you about him... -_-;). "You've been staring at me this whole trip! When will you stop?!?"  
  
He, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and a few unimportant people were on a small bus traveling up a large mountain (How do you drive a bus up a mountain? Don't ask me... ). Brock was trying to settle Ash down and convince Misty to stop staring. Misty has laughing her brains out and enjoying how easily Ash was annoyed.  
  
"Hey you guys," Brock looked ahead at the bus driver, "If you don't quit fighting the bus driver's going to kick us off!"  
  
"Who cares?!?" Ash shouted, surprising both Brock, Pikachu, and Misty, as well as everyone else on the bus. Everyone except one man however. He had his face buried in a laptop, his fingers constantly typing away at the keyboard. He looked up at Ash and sort of glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind keeping it down? I have very important work to finish before we arive to our destination." The man said as he began typing again. Ash and Brock blinked and looked at each other. They looked for Misty, but she was already sitting next to the guy looking over his shoulder at his computer.   
  
  
  
"What ya doing?" Misty asked, slightly annoying the man at the laptop as Ash, Pikachu, and Brock came over.   
  
"Working." he answered.  
  
"On...?"  
  
"Well... What I am about to tell you can't be told to anyone else. Promise?" the man closed his laptop and looked at them. They all nodded yes and he smiled.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
A few miles up in the sky, a familiar Meowth-shaped balloon hoovered overhead. Inside was a mischevious trio, specifically Meowth, Jesse, and James. They were spying on the unsuspecting bus slowly traveling up the mountain side.  
  
"So... what was our mission again?" James asked both Jesse and Meowth, who were looking at him as if they were tired of hearing him ask that question.  
  
"We're supposed to be getting some kind of very importaint information for the new boss..." Jesse sighed as she continued to watch the bus and the path it was traveling on. James nodded like he understood and Meowth shook his head in pity at James. James however saw this and glared at him.  
  
"What? I knew that. I was just seeing if you knew." James said, folding his arms and frowning. Meowth like Jesse sighed and resumed keeping watch.  
  
"We need some sort of plan to get the disk that the boss was talking about." Meowth looked around the ballon to try and find something to attack the bus with. James yawned and sat down on the other side of the balloon-- the side opposite Jesse and Meowth.  
  
"I'm tired... can we do it tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"No." Jesse almost slammed her fist into the side of the balloon.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut Up, James."  
  
"I want to know--"  
  
"SHUT UP, James."  
  
"Aw, come on! I Just--"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jesse screamed, her voice almost knocking both Meowth and James out of the balloon. James sweatdropped and quickly crawled into a corner and Jesse smiled happily. "That's better."  
  
It was then that Meowth gathered up the courage to show Jesse the item he had found that they could use to attack. Jesse looked down at Meowth only to find a small box in her face.  
  
"What's this?" Jesse asked, pointing at the box in Meowth's hands--err--paws. Meowth sneered and brought it closer to himself.  
  
"That's for me to find out and you to know." Meowth laughed. James and Jesse stared at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
"Err, Meowth..." they started at the same time, "We think you've got that saying mixed up--"  
  
"Quiet!" Meowth said, bearing his claws. He then then pointed down at the ground. "Now take this balloon down lower!"  
  
James and Jesse immediately lowered the balloon to where the bus was, enough that they were just a few feet above it. Meowth jumped out of the balloon and clung himself to the top of the bus with his claws and the box still in his paw. He then stuck the box on top and pushed a button. The box began to cut through the roof. Inside the bus, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked up to see Meowth cutting through.  
  
"What's that!?" Brock pointed at the saw, and Ash frowned.  
  
"I'll bet my boxers that it's Jesse and James up there..." Ash looked at Pikachu, hinting for him to get ready to fight. As the saw finished, a large hole was left where it was sawing at and Meowth's head came through. Misty tapped Ash on the shoulder causing him to turn around to see what she wanted.  
  
  
  
"It's only Meowth. Boxers, please?" Misty said with her hand out. Ash slapped it away and growled at her. Brock sweatdropped and pointed at Meowth who was now inside the bus and was on top of one of the bus seats.  
  
"Meowth!" Meowth lept from the seat onto the head of the guy with the laptop and looked down into his face, making his claws easily seen so that the guy wouldn't try anything funny. "Dr. Oganirusa I presume?"  
  
"You get off of Dr. Oganirusa right now! Pikachu let's go!" Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and started getting charged up. Meowth noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Fine then. I'll leave," Meowth said, retracting his claws. He then grabbed a disk out of Dr. Oganirusa's pocket, "Not without this though!"  
  
Meowth laughed and jumped out of the hole he had made earlier. Dr. Oganirusa stood up and frowned as he watched Meowth escape, "@$&#!"  
  
"Sorry, Doc.. We let him get away." Brock sighed. Ash looked at Misty, who was rummaging through his backpack looking for some Boxers. Ash slapped her in the back of her head and shouted some more.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Doctor! It's only a disk right?" Misty said as she ran away from an enraged Ash with his Boxers on her head.  
  
Dr. Oganirusa sighed and plopped back down in his seat and pounded his fist on the cushion, "That wasn't any ordinary disk... It had the location... of an ancient village that no one except myself to know about. Now, I'm afraid what might happen."  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty stopped at what they heard, and Brock was staring at the Doctor in awe. Noone noticed as Ash got a determined look on his face and then climbed out of the hole on the roof with Pikachu close behind him. From there he saw Team Rocket's balloon, Meowth hanging onto a rope and climbing up to the basket. He pointed at the balloon and commanded Pikachu to unleash its Thunder attack. Pikachu of course obeyed and shot the balloon down, and Jesse and James's screams followed. As the balloon came crashing to the ground, a large fearow swooped out of the air and grabbed something out of the debris of the balloon. The fearow flew right over Ash and Pikachu, almost knocking them off of thier feet. Ash looked at it hard. That was no ordinary fearow, as it was pitch black with irregular markings on it. Ash remembered the disk, quickly stood up and ran after it.  
  
"Pikachu! Don't let that fearow get away!" Ash said, as Pikachu ran ahead of him, leaped onto a nearby tree and used it's thunder attack on the large bird. The fearow however seemed unaffected as it turned around and charged at Pikachu. Pikachu, trying to defend itself against fearow's attack, continued trying to shock it but it was no use, the fearow succeded in it's attack which was a very painful one. Pikachu fell to the ground, and Ash ran over to it.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash picked it up and watched the fearow fly away, "That was no ordinary fearow. No fearow is that strong..."  
  
Ash sat down and waited for about a half-hour for the bus to come get him, but it didn't come. "It must be miles away by now. They probably didn't even stop. They probably didn't notice I was gone..."  
  
He looked down at Pikachu, who was laying in his arms breathing heavily. Ash stood up and looked down one end of the road and then the other. No sign of it still. He then looked back down at Pikachu.   
  
"We have to get you to a Poke'mon center. Right away!" Ash started walking down the road, only to hear a loud flapping sound behind him. He turned around to see what it was, only to find himself in the grip of the fearow that had attacked a while ago. It's claws were deep in his shoulder, creating a large and painful wound. Ash screamed out in pain as blood started to pour from his shoulder and the fearow carried him farther and farther away from the path they were on. It flew until they were over a small canyon and let him go, dropping him about ten feet and causing him to roll down a hill with Pikachu still in his arms. They came to a stop a the bottom of the hill, and Ash saw fearow coming back for more. He winced in pain and closed his eyes preparing for the pain to come... It seemed like this was the end.....  
  
_________________________  
  
Whooo! Long chapter huh? Well It took me a while. Anyway, Chapter Two is comming and it'll be good! Please review also. I don't care if its a flame, a comment, praise, or whatever! ^_^ It's not like flames hurt me or anything... well,,, maybe ACTUAL flames... *sigh* Just come back for chapter two okay? 


	2. A Special Girl and an Evil Boy

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
|  
  
- I do NOT own Pocket Monsters in anyway possible. I do however own this fanfiction and any original characters in it. Enjoy!  
  
|  
  
- - - Disclaimer - - - Thanks! - - -  
  
. Chapter Two - A special girl and an evil boy... .  
  
______________  
  
"We have to get you to a Poke'mon center. Right away!" Ash started walking down the road, only to hear a loud flapping sound behind him. He turned around to see what it was, only to find himself in the grip of the fearow that had attacked a while ago. It's claws were deep in his shoulder, creating a large and painful wound. Ash screamed out in pain as blood started to pour from his shoulder and the fearow carried him farther and farther away from the path they were on. It flew until they were over a small canyon and let him go, dropping him about ten feet and causing him to roll down a hill with Pikachu still in his arms. They came to a stop a the bottom of the hill, and Ash saw fearow coming back for more. He winced in pain and closed his eyes preparing for the pain to come... It seemed like this was the end.....  
  
______________  
  
Fearow charged at Ash and Pikachu, ready to claw thier brains out when a voice came out of nowhere. The voice seemed like another fearow, only a bit more feminine. "Feeearroow, Feaaarrr," it said in a threatening tone  
  
' Great, now I'm going to be slaughtered by two fearows, and neither of them sound like vegitarians...' Ash thought as he heard the two fearows call at each other. The next thing he knew, there was a loud flapping sound only this time it was flapping away from him. Ash wanted to open his eyes to see what had happened, but decided not to risk it. He found himself being lifted to his feet be someone next to him. It felt more like a human than a fearow. Maybe both of the fearow had flown away, and someone came to rescue him. Ash opened one eye to see someone dressed in a green, hooded cloak.   
  
"Are you okay?" the person asked him. Ash wasn't sure what to say. He then remembered Pikachu injured in his arms and spoke up. "No, well, not as bad as Pikachu here," Ash looked down at Pikachu who was in worse condition than before after that nasty attack. It would be only a matter of time before...  
  
"Come with me," the person said to him, walking into a small cave, not really waiting for Ash to follow. Ash didn't really want to go into the damp and musty cave, but he did it anyway for Pikachu's sake.  
  
The cave was very dark and musty indeed. The sound of dripping water echoed everywhere inside, and Ash could have swore that it got darker by the minute. They kept walking until they reached a dead end in the cave, and by this time, Ash had grown very impatient.  
  
"Great! Are you sure you know where you're going--" Ash started but was silenced as the person put her finger over his mouth. She looked around to see if anyone beside themselves had entered the cave, and when she saw that noone had, she spoke to the wall as if it were a person, "It's me, Dit."  
  
The wall of the cave started to wiggle, and slowly became a light shade of pink with a small face that Ash recognised as a ditto. "Ditto dit! Dit dit!" Dit said happily. It then looked over at Ash and the smile wiped off its face, "Dittoo....."  
  
"Dit, ditto..." she muttered under her breath so that only Dit would hear her. Dit after a minute or so smiled weakly again and shrunk down to its normal size and stepped aside, revealing a short flight of stone stairs leading upwards, and another one leading down below. Ash tried to get a glimpse of what was at the top of the upward staircase, but the person who he was with grabbed his arm and almost dragged him downstairs.  
  
"Where are we going--Oh." Ash said as she put her finger to his lips once again, Ash seemed a bit annoyed. "Look, I'm tired of you interrupting me! Who are you anyway--" he sighed as she then put two fingers to his mouth.  
  
"Shut up." she said, opening a nearby door and ushering him inside. The room was small and dark, at least until the girl lit a candle which brightened the room a bit. Inside there was a bed; probably made of straw due to the many visable, uncomfortable lumps in it, another small candle which wasn't lit, and a small dresser in the corner. It wasn't exactly the most confortable place in the world, but atleast he didn't have to worry about fearows attacking him. All he had to worry about was the girl that had lead him there.  
  
"Give me Pikachu," Ash could see the girls eyes lower and come to a rest on Pikachu. Ash nodded and handed it to her. He looked at the bed and then sat on it, "I suppose I wait here then?"  
  
The girl nodded as she walked over to the dresser and set Pikachu upon it. She lowered her hood and Ash could see her long brown hair now. He watched her as she got some bandages and wrapped them on Pikachu's injuries before coming over to bandage him up. The girl had a worried look on her face as she asked, "May I ask how you recieved such injuries?"  
  
Ash looked at her harder now, and then told her about meeting the doctor, team rocket's attack, the fearow and how pikachu was hurt so badly. As he told her, she had finished bandaging him and had sat down on the bed next to him, listening to him speak, hanging onto every word. She seemed as though she had never seen the outside world before...  
  
"You don't get out much, do you?" Ash asked her half-jokingly, the girl looked as though she didn't understand.  
  
- - - - - - - - - The NEW Rocket HQ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Fearow!" a young man walked over to a large window in his office. He frowned angrily as he looked out of it, apparently looking for his fearow. Finally, after a few minutes, fearow came flying into the window, landing a few feet away from its young master. "Where have you been fearow? Did you do what I asked of you?"  
  
  
  
The fearow looked at its master and gave him the disk it had stolen earlier. After doing so, it flew out of the window and down into a smaller building beside the larger building it was just in. The man looked at the disk and smirked, and laughed a bit. "Now on to step two."  
  
Just as he was about to leave the office, a face appeared on his video-phone. It was the secretary. She had an annoyed look on her face as she spoke to him, "Mr. Isoiru, Sir. Jesse, James and Meowth are here too--Ahh!" she screamed as she was knocked out of the way by the trio. They smiled sheepishly as Mr. Isoiru glared at them. "Hiya, boss!" Meowth said, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.   
  
"Boss," James said, taking a quick look at Meowth. "We--We--- Jess, you tell him."   
  
Jessie sighed and continued Jame's sentence. "We're afraid we couldn't do the job you asked us to do... you see--"  
  
"I know you failed me horribly, so don't even try to sugar-coat it. Luckily, my fearow retrieved the disk before it was too late." he said, moving his finger toward the power button. "I can't stand to see your faces any longer."  
  
"W'at!? Wait, Boss!" Meowth said. Isoiru looked at meowth expectantly. "Give us another job. We'll do it! We won't fail either!"  
  
Isoiru looked a bit skeptical, but decided it was worth a shot. He smirked and said, "All right then, I wan't you to find someone for me..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Heh, well sorry for holding off this chapter for soo long. ^_^; Please don't hate me. More soon i guess. If I have time. Bye. Please review. Bye.  
  
Misty: *dancing with Ash's boxers on her head* Hee Hee Hee. She'll probably forget!! He He!  
  
Shut up, Misty. Anyway, more soon, so come back later ^_^  
  
Misty: *has them on her face now* heh. right. She means " Come back in a million years, cus thats when the next chapter will come"  
  
DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE! *chases* 


	3. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
- C'mon! You've read TWO CHAPTERS already! Sheesh! It seems like you would get it by now. I DO NOT OWN POCKET MONSTERS/POKE'MON! XD Thank you.  
  
- - - Disclaimer - - - Thanks! - - -  
  
- - - Etc. Stuff - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks to all the readers that are reading up to this point and posting comments for me. ^_^ one even posted in my guestbook! Didn't know I was that good. Or am i? lol XD I'll shut up now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
. Chapter Two - Don't get your hopes up .  
  
______________  
  
Jessie sighed and continued Jame's sentence. "We're afraid we couldn't do the job you asked us to do... you see--"  
  
"I know you failed me horribly, so don't even try to sugar-coat it. Luckily, my fearow retrieved the disk before it was too late." he said, moving his finger toward the power button. "I can't stand to see your faces any longer."  
  
"W'at!? Wait, Boss!" Meowth said. Isoiru looked at meowth expectantly. "Give us another job. We'll do it! We won't fail either!"  
  
Isoiru looked a bit skeptical, but decided it was worth a shot. He smirked and said, "All right then, I wan't you to find someone for me..."  
  
______________  
  
It had been at least an hour after thier boss had sent them out to do the job he asked them to do. Jesse, James, and Meowth were absolutely determined to find the person that Isoiru had mentioned. He had gave them directions on to where to go, but they couldn't seem to see anything from high up in the Meowth balloon.  
  
"Hey," Meowth said after a while, lowering the binoculars from his face. "Do you guys know who da boss wants us to get? Or why?"  
  
Jessie and James shrugged, trying their best to avoid his eyes, and Meowth looked at them strangely. They knew something that he didn't. A few minutes later, James had landed the balloon in a small clearing, and they were all standing there deciding how they would do pull all of it off.  
  
"Okay, we should split up. James, you go that way, I'll go this way, and Meowth,--" Jessie commanded. As she said Meowth's name, he had his eyes fixed anxiously on her. "... you stay here." Meowth sighed and plopped down next to the balloon as Jesse and James walked off in different directions. There he was, all alone. Like he usually was, even when Jesse and James were around. If only he had someone to actually talk to. To be friends with. To--  
  
xxx  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me and Pikachu feel better....err" Ash said as he and the girl who saved him earlier passed the ditto guarding and headed back to the entrance to the cave. The girl smiled and opened her mouth to say something to him, but they were already at the mouth of the cave, and the sun was slowly setting. Ash, for a moment, wondered why they were out there, but then remembered Misty and Brock. Ash smiled back at the girl and then nodded to her. "I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
Pikachu, who had been walking at Ash's side, nodded in thanks at the girl. "Piikachuu!" Ash continued walking. They had to find Misty and Brock before it got too late. Pikachu started to follow him, and as he passed the girl, he heard her say "Pikachuu Cha" low enough that Ash couldn't hear her. Pikachu stared at her in awe, apparently amazed by the fact that she had just spoke to him in Poke'mon language. Before he could do anything else, Ash had called him and he took off toward Ash, taking one last glance at the girl, who smiled and turned to go back into the cave.  
  
"Why did you help them?" a familiar voice asked, as the girl wheeled around to see Sudooru glaring at her almost. "Sau, how could you?"  
  
Sau frowned and looked at Sudooru with the same glare he was giving her. "What was I supposed to do? Let them die?"  
  
"If doing so prevented anyone from finding this place. Don't get your hopes up like your father--"  
  
"You're forgeting one thing Sudooru. I am NOT MY FATHER! For Chrissakes, I'm the opposite gender and almost half the age he was! And you know what? He's gone! Gone because he--he--" Sau broke into tears and tried to continue. "Because he..."  
  
"He left, thinking that he could make contact with the outside world. Turned out he got himself killed!" Sudooru said, still glaring. This made Sau even angryer.  
  
"Yeah, but you never chewed him out like you're doing me... That's not..." Sau said. She turned her head away, off in the direction Ash and Pikachu went.  
  
"Your father..." Sudooru said loudly, obviously trying to get Sau's attention. "he left in order to save you're life. You on the other hand want to leave for your own reasons. I can't let you--"  
  
Sau was now almost growling, and she looked furious."L..Like I said before Sudooru... YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" With that said, she ran out of the cave and into the forest Ash and Pikachu had went. Sudooru sighed and watched as she disappeared into the many leaves and trees.  
  
"That idiot..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mua ha ha... SHORT-NESS! Sorry that it's so short. i'll make the next one longer I guess. Anyway, stay tuned! 


	4. Talking Trees and a Nightmare

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
- Three chapters! Disclaimer ish the same! I DONT OWN POKE'MON. -_-;  
  
- - - Disclaimer - - - Thanks! - - -  
  
- - - Etc. Stuff - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks to all the readers that are reading up to this point and posting comments for me. ^_^ one even posted in my guestbook! Didn't know I was that good. Or am i? lol XD I'll shut up now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
. Chapter Four - Talking Trees and a Nightmare  
  
______________  
  
"Your father..." Sudooru said loudly, obviously trying to get Sau's attention. "he left in order to save you're life. You on the other hand want to leave for your own reasons. I can't let you--"  
  
Sau was now almost growling, and she looked furious."L..Like I said before Sudooru... YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" With that said, she ran out of the cave and into the forest Ash and Pikachu had went. Sudooru sighed and watched as she disappeared into the many leaves and trees.  
  
"That idiot..."  
  
______________  
  
Sau ran through the forest, tears streaming down her face. She tripped over a few roots that stuck up out of the ground near a large tree that seemed hundreds of years old. She didn't get up though. She lied on the ground and cried some more. What was she running for? Sau didn't quite know. Inside she wanted to follow Ash and Pikachu, but somehow she knew she couldn't. She didn't know where they went except that she saw them head off into the forest. The vast deep forest that she was now lying in.  
  
The trees around her swayed in the wind a little. She slowly sat up and looked at the tree whose roots she tripped over. The tree was very old indeed. There were many wrinkles in it, and it seemed so very tall and its branches seemed to spread out at least fifteen feet from its base. Sau had her eyes fixed on the tree, and she soon stood and walked closer to it, to place her hand on the bark that seemed like if she touched it, it would crumble right then and there. Just as her hand got about an inch from the tree, she took her hand back, and sighed. She didn't need to be here, staring at some tree.. She needed to be finding her way out to... somewhere, and get there soon. The last thing she wanted was to be in the forest at night. She took a step away from the tree, and gasped when she heard a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice said. Sau wasn't sure if she should have answered.  
  
"...You can talk?" she said, and got closer to the tree where the voice seemed to be coming from. "You must be really special."  
  
She heard the voice scoff. "That's not true. I'm not special... No one wants to be around me, not even my friends. Sometimes they leave me alone. All by myself sometimes."  
  
Sau sat down in front of the tree and smiled at it, but then remembered that it couldn't smile back at her due to it being a tree. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I guess I know how you feel..."  
  
"Hmm? You do?" the voice asked. It seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes," she nodded and looked at the tree again. "I... I don't have any friends. Not really anyway. I have to be all alone most of the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'm like you then." she attempted to make the tree feel better. "It'll be okay."  
  
"I'm so lonely though." the tree said.  
  
"I am too, but... but you have to cheer up. You'll find someone to be your friend that you can be with all of the time. Just wait and see."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right! Do you think that... they'll come soon?" the tree asked.  
  
Sau stood up again and nodded. "Mm-hmm! Tell you what. I'll be you're friend and talk to you whenever you want me to okay?"  
  
The tree was silent for a moment, and Sau could hear a few sniffles as if it were crying. Then it spoke. "Y...You would? Th..Thanks so much."  
  
Sau smiled again, and was about to speak some more, but she looked up through the branches, and saw that is was almost dark. She frowned and looked at the tree again. "I'm sorry. I have to go now before it gets dark. Okay?"  
  
The tree laughed. "Okay. I have to go now too."  
  
They both laughed, and Sau turned to go, but then asked the tree a question.  
  
"How can you go if you're a--" they both said at the same time, but Sau sighed and ran off in the direction she came from. Maybe Sudooru wouldn't mind if she came back... maybe just for one more night. After all, she didn't have to tell him that she wouldn't come back the next day.  
  
xxx  
  
"Where have you been, Meowth?!?" an angry Jesse screamed when Meowth came back to the balloon to find her and James. Meowth folded his arms and walked off to the balloon and climbed inside. Jesse growled and looked in at him. He was leaning against the side of the basket, staring at the other side, not really aware that Jesse was looking down at him. She shook and yelled at him, but he didn't care. He continued to stare at the side of the basket until she gave up and shrugged at James who did the same in return.  
  
"Meowth's got something on his mind." James said, glancing over at the basket. He could see the tips of his ears poking out. "Something big I guess."  
  
"Maybe we should go snap him out of it. He never really thinks THAT hard." Jesse said, frowning.  
  
"Nah, we should let him handle it. I doubt he wants to talk to us anyway. The way we left him like that."  
  
  
  
"I guess you're right, James." Jesse yawned and looked at her sleeping bag. "Let's get some rest. We can probably find that person the boss is talking about tomorrow."  
  
"G'night, Jesse. Meowth." James climbed in his sleeping bag and cuddled up inside it. Jesse did the same with hers and soon they were both asleep. Meowth peeked from the balloon at them both and then smiled. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the next day. To go and talk to the tree. His new friend... but he couldn't help but wonder how the tree spoke to him in the first place. Trees couldn't talk.... could they? He slid back down into the basket and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.  
  
xxx  
  
Ash and Pikachu walked for what seemed forever in the dark forest, and it was really late when Ash decided that they should rest for the night. Pikachu was already asleep in his arms, and so he leaned against a tree and nodded off to sleep. The dremt about the girl that had helped them, and that she was looking at him. He was looking at her, and she smiled. She came closer and grabbed his arm.  
  
'Ash, is your arm feeling better?' the dream Sau asked him. He nodded and pointed to it to show that is was better, only when he did, he noticed that it was a brown color and bulging. He screamed as his arm formed into what looked like a fearow. Ash tried to shake it off, but it only got worse. the fearow got bigger and bigger and he was being engulfed by the fearow itself, becoming a part of it. It all went black as he closed his eyes in his dream, and then he felt himself.. flying. He opened his eyes, and he was flying. He WAS flying. Ash was flying toward... some... building. He had never seen the building before, but he flew instinctively toward it, and through the open window. It was then that he dropped something on the floor in front of some boy. The boy said something funny.. he couldn't understand it. Ash looked down and saw his... clawed feet, and under one of them was a girl. she was screaming in pain. The girl. He had seen her somewhere before. She was... Sau!  
  
"SAU! NO!" Ash screamed. He looked down at Pikachu, still asleep in his arms. Looking up at the sky through the trees, he sighed in relief. "It was only a dream." he assured himself. "It had to be a dream."  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
^_^ Okay I'm done. I finally added the fourth chapter for ya! I hope I get more reviews, because that'd help me want to update more. :D Well, see you later. Plz reviewwww! 


	5. His Only Friend

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
- Four chapters now!! Disclaimer ish the same! I DONT OWN POKE'MON. -_-;  
  
- - - Disclaimer - - - Thanks! - - -  
  
- - - Etc. Stuff - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm going to try and update more, okay? ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
. Chapter Five -   
  
______________  
  
(Okay, I'm not going to put anymore last fic thingies. You can always go back and read em yourself, can't you? ^^; )  
  
______________  
  
  
  
The sky was very dark and cloudy when Brock and Misty woke up the next morning. Ash had been gone for a few days now, and they were losing hope in him coming back on his own. They both were very worried about him and Pikachu, and hoped that they were both still alive.  
  
"So, should we go look for him?" Brock asked Misty as he started some breakfast, made of berries and fruits that he collected the day before. Misty didn't answer his question right away. She looked off in another direction, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I think we should, Brock." she answered at last, and Brock nodded in agreement. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We'll find him."  
  
xxx  
  
"Hey, Jesse? Do you know where Meowth's ran off to?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Have you even seen him this morning?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"*sigh* Do you even care?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I do. I'm a little worried."  
  
"Why? Meowth'll be okay, we normally leave him by himself right?" Jesse said, but not before she crammed one of their few rice cakes into her mouth. James looked into their balloon's basket, and examined one of Meowth's yarn balls.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." James said as he stared at the yarnball. He set it down and sat down next to Jesse who was still eating rice balls. He reached for one, but jesse sort of snarled at him and he quickly took back his hand. "It's just he's been acting wierd lately."  
  
"You--" Chew, chew, "--Worry too--" munch, chew, "--Mmm, much James."  
  
Jesse finished stuffing her face with what was some of the last bit of their small food supply and folded her arms. "We should be going now anyway. We still have a mission to finish, remember?"  
  
So they both left the campsite and traveled into the forest.  
  
xxx  
  
"Umm.... hello?" Meowth cautiously approached one tree after another, desperately trying to find the tree that he talked to just the other night. There were things that he wanted to talk about, like how the tree was able to speak to him without it having a mouth.  
  
"Hello?.." another tree, ".. Hello?" and another "..Hello?!?" and yet another. None of the trees spoke him, not even a whisper or even to tell him to go away. Nothing. The only thing he heard was the wind blowing through the trees, and a few Pidgey a few feet away.  
  
Finally, he gave up. The trees just weren't going to speak to him today. Maybe it was only that one tree that spoke to him, and not any of the others. How in the world would he find the one that wanted to be his friend? Or maybe it was his imagination. Being left alone must have driven him into temporary insanity or something. Yeah, that was probably it.  
  
Meowth kicked a nearby pebble a little further ahead of him. He decided that he would go back to the balloon. Jesse and James were probably waiting for him. He walked and walked, back to the campsite. He listened to the wind as he walked, along with the Pidgeys, the Spearows, a faint voice calling out "Hello?", and the--  
  
He stopped there in his tracks and listened. Again he heard a faint voice, that seemed to be coming from somewhere to his left. Meowth listened harder, and it sounded like the same voice that he spoke to last night. It had to be. He ran through the forest as fast as he could, toward the voice. "Hello?" Meowth called out. He didn't want the tree to think that he had abandoned it.  
  
"Where are you?" he heard it say.  
  
"Where are YOU?"  
  
"I'm over here!"  
  
"Over where?"  
  
"Here! Over here! Where are you?"  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming--"  
  
Meowth bumped into something and landed hard on his (errrr) bottom. He heard the thing he bumped into fall as well. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with a beautiful girl with long brown hair. He gasped and turned away to keep from showing his blushing face. He had the urge to say he was sorry, but the girl beat him to it.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she helped him up. Meowth covered his face with his paws as he started to blush anymore.  
  
"No, it was my fault." he said through his paw. He heard the girl giggle.  
  
"I was umm.... looking for...." she trailed off and looked around.  
  
"Err, yeah. I was looking for a..." Meowth looked up at her, and she looked at him. "So... You were looking for a ... a tree?"  
  
"How did you know? Are you the tree I was talking to--" she started but someone interrupted her.  
  
"Meowth!" Meowth turned around to see Jesse, who was soon followed by James. Both of them appeared shocked to see him there.  
  
"So there you are!" James said, and he smiled. "I was worried about you. Where have you--"  
  
James looked from Meowth to the girl, maybe three times before he asked, "Who's this?"  
  
Meowth looked at her and she took a slightly frightened step back. He heard her say something under her breath, but not low enough that it couldn't be heard. He wasn't sure if she was saying it to him, or anyone at all. "Who are these people?"  
  
"What the..." Jesse stared at the girl, like she didn't understand a word that the girl spoke. It was then that he realised the girl wasn't speaking English, but she was speaking in Poke'mon language and he understood her.  
  
"Go away!" the girl said, this time in english. She sounded like she was having trouble speaking it. Jesse and James didn't move. They looked at each other and then back at the girl.  
  
"Tell us your name kid," Jesse said to her.  
  
"My.. name is..." she started. Meowth shook his head.   
  
  
  
'Please... PLEASE, don't let her name be--'  
  
"...Sau." she said, and Jesse and James grinned at each other. Sau obviously didn't like them being that happy about her saying her name.  
  
"Do you think you can come with us little girl?" Jesse asked in a false sweet voice. James nodded in agreement.  
  
"It would really help us if you would." James chimed in. She girl shook her head. Meowth sighed in relief. This girl was really the 'tree' he had been talking to. That ment that she wanted to be his friend! His very one friend who he could talk to and play with and--  
  
"I said come here little girl!" Jesse said, and her sweet voice seemed to vanish into thin air. She ran over and grabbed Sau's wrist and Sau screamed. She then started bitting at Jesse's hand, and Jesse let go, cursing while Sau ran in the other direction. Meowth wanted to follow her, but he couldn't seem to move. Jesse finished cursing and she dashed through the trees after the girl. James stared at meowth, and then ran after Jesse, but not before he grabbed Meowth and carried him along with him. Meowth was still unable to move, speak or anything else.  
  
'My only friend in the world... and ... and...' the thought circled in his mind over and over again as he stared at the blurs of green and brown rush past him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
T_T that's it for this chapter. I'm tired of typing. Sorry if i haven't updated alot. I'm busy with school and everything... ^^;  
  
... 


	6. Meowth's Decision

- - - Disclaimer - - - Read it! - - -  
  
Disclaimer ish the same! I DONT OWN POKE'MON. -_-;  
  
- - - Etc. Stuff - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wow! I'm on the sixth chapter already! Cool!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
. Chapter Six - Meowth's Decision  
  
"Hurry...James! She's... Getting.... Away!"   
  
  
  
Jesse panted hard as she ran. James was right behind her, carrying Meowth. Sau was about five yards ahead, and still running. Jesse looked back at James and saw him carrying Meowth in his arms. "What are you carrying him for? He should be helping us catch that kid! Put him down somewhere!"  
  
James somewhat reluctantly agreed and set him at the base of a nearby tree. He seemed concerned to make sure Meowth was okay, but Jesse was waiting for him. He took off after the Sau alongside Jesse, and they disappeared between the trees. Their footsteps got further away, and soon vanished.   
  
  
  
Meowth sat there and stared blankly ahead of him. The girl they were looking for was about to be his friend, his only true friend. Or atleast he thought she would want to be his friend. After all, he was a...a... freak meowth as Meowsy (i'm referring to that movie-star-ish meowth episode :) ) had put it. Wait, he thought. If she came back to see a talking tree, then maybe a talking meowth wouldn't have been much different.  
  
He stood up, but continued to stare ahead. After about a minute, he shook his head violently and slapped himself in the face. "I gotta snap out of it!" he said to himself. "I gotta help her!"  
  
Meowth ran off through the forest, not really sure where he was going and hoped that he wasn't too late.  
  
xxx  
  
Ash sighed in relif as he watched Pikachu awaken in his arms. Pikachu smiled happily up at him, and he returned the smile. though his didn't seem as pleasant. He still had that dream on his mind. Pikachu seemed to have realised something was wrong, because he whispered a comforting, "Pika pi..." in his ear. Then Ash patted Pikachu on the head and set him down next to him. He stood up and tried to put on his happiest looking face. "So, are you ready to get going?"  
  
Pikachu nodded, and as he did, he caught a voice from far away. It sounded like another Poke'mon..a...a Pikachu. Pikachu turned to face where the noise came from, and was torn between the urge to go to the voice or stay with Ash. He heard the voice again, only it was slightly louder. "Pikaaa! Pikaaa, Pikachupi!" the voice called. He looked back at Ash, but he didn't seem to notice the noise at all. Ash was checking his backpack, making sure that everything they needed was there.  
  
"Piiiiikaaa...Pi... pikaaka! chupi!!" the voice seemed frightened, and sobs could be heard inbetween each "pika". Pikachu couldn't resist any longer. He dashed off, leaving Ash there alone, off in the direction of the voice that seemed to be asking for help.  
  
Ash turned to talk to pikachu, only to find that he wasnt there. He dropped his backpack and looked frantically around for his partner. "Pikachu?" he called out, but Pikachu was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?"  
  
Ash heard footsteps nearby and wheeled around to find the two people he least expected to turn up. Misty and Brock came from between two trees and when they saw him, they ran toward him with happy looks on thier faces.   
  
"Ash! You're okay!" they said together as they approached him. Misty ran over and motioned to hug him, but blushed and turned away instead. "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
As happy as he was to see his friends, he still was riddled with panic. "Guys! Pikachu... he's gone! I don't know where he went! He was just here ... I"  
  
Brock frowned and threw up his arms, "Geeze! How many people do we have to find? What's with all the people going missing?" Misty glared at him and hit him in the back of the head before she turned to Ash.  
  
"You said he was just here, right? Well he shouldn't be too far away. We'll find him." she assured Ash. He nodded and they started thier search.   
  
xxx  
  
Pikachu ran through the forest, as fast as he could, but he didn't seem to get any closer to the voice that was still echoing through the forest. Sure this was some strange, unknown pikachu that he was rushing to help, but he couldn't just stand there and let something bad happen if he knew if he could help prevent it. He turned here, and there, and here again, trying to find the source of the voice. Then he could hear running footsteps, and another voice. It sounded like--like...  
  
Suddenly, he collided with something that was running just as fast as he was, only they came from his left and they had collided. Pikachu looked around and saw Meowth sitting next to him, who was comforting his bottom and looked like he was in alot of pain. "Pika!!" Pikachu exclaimed, and jumped back. He charged up, ready to shoot ten billion bolts of electricity at Meowth if he was trying anything funny. But Meowth simply looked back at Pikachu for a minute and then got up. They stared at each other and before Pikachu knew it, Meowth had grabbed him and started shaking him hard, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Pikachu! Ya gotta help me! They-They're chasing my friend! You gotta-- AIIIYAAAIIIEEEEYAAAAA-OWTH!!" Meowth screamed as Pikachu shocked him hard to stop him from shaking him. When the current stopped, Meowth laid twitching on the ground, slightly scorched. "P-Pikachu, y-ya gotta help meeeeehhhh...."  
  
"Pika pii Pi?" Pikachu asked angrily as he glared at the smoking heap that was Meowth. Meowth looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"'Why should you?' You're the only one that can help me! That's why--"  
  
"Pika chu chu! Pika pi Pi!"   
  
"What? But if you don't, they'll get her and--"  
  
"Pikkkaaaaa! Pii Piiii!"  
  
"Huh? Help? What do you need help for?"  
  
"Pi? Pika chu....." Pikachu shook his head and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"You didn't say that? Then who did?"  
  
They looked all around, and Pikachu gasped. He was supposed to be finding the pikachu that needed his help! He turned around and started running, but heard runnin footsteps behind him. Meowth soon caught up to him and was running at his side. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Meowth out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Meowth looked shocked, "Me? Following you? No way! and I thought you said you weren't gonna help me, and know you're following me!"  
  
Pikachu stopped running and so did Meowth. They glared at each other, sparks shooting out of Pikachu's cheeks and Meowth had his claws out. Just then they heard someone shout, "Wow that kid's fast! I can barely see her anymore!"  
  
Both of them seemed to recognise who it was. "Pi...-James..." Pikachu and Meowth said together, and sure enough, Sau, James and Jesse came round a tree infront of them. Sau ran past, her eyes were tightly closed and tears flowing down her face. Meowth and Pikachu looked after her while Jesse and James stopped behind them. Meowth turned to glare at them both. "Jesse, James! Stop it! She's my-"  
  
But they rushed past him, to resume thier chase. Meowth growled, and looked at Pikachu. "Don't just stand there! Help me! Shock 'em or something!" Pikachu looked confused, but the did it anyway, and a stream of electricity hit Jesse and James. They both fell to the ground like meowth had and they glared back at them. Sau stopped running and looked back. Meowth could see that she was very tired, and her cheeks were very wet-looking, even from that far away.  
  
Sau dropped to her knees. Before Jesse and James had a chance to get up, he and Pikachu ran over to Sau and stood infront of her, ready to protect her. She looked down at them, "th...thank you... I..." she was weeping between words. Pikachu realised that she was the pikachu he heard, well, she was speaking pikachu. She had helped him get better after that fearow attack. He had to help her, atleast to pay her back.  
  
Jesse and James stood up and seeing that Pikachu and Meowth wasn't going to let them take her without a fight, got angry. "Okay, Meowth, you know you're with us right? You're supposed to be helping us, not her!" jesse shouted. Meowth gulped.  
  
"She's my friend, and I don't care if the boss want's her, he won't get her! Not while I'm around!" Meowth didn't want to fight Jesse and James, but he would for Sau. he wanted Jesse and James to give up... leave... but somehow he knew they wouldn't. He was right.   
  
Jesse motioned to James, and Meowth knew what they were going to do. James nodded and looked at Meowth, but said nothing. James pulled out Weezing's poke'ball and threw it into the air. Jesse did the same. "Arbok! Weezing, go!" Weezing and Arbok emerged from their poke'balls, and Meowth shook his head in disbelief. They wouldn't... they couldn't ... they did.  
  
"Sau run!" Meowth turned his head to Sau. "You have to get away!" Sau stood up, and turned around but was hesitant to move. Before she, Jesse, James, Meowth or Pikachu could do anything else, Ash, Misty, and Brock came and surveyed the scene. Ash saw Sau and gasped. She looked back at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but Arbok suddenly came from behind Sau and knocked her unconsious in one hit. Ash tried to run over to her, but then Weezing released his Smog gas, and it was all over the place. The smog was very thick, and soon it overwhelmed him, as well as Meowth, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. He fell to the ground and heard several thuds, telling him that they fell too. His head felt light and his eyes closed. He heard Jesse and James laugh in the distance, and the flapping of large wings. Then, he passed out.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
XD Whew! Well..... umm. Sorry for not updating? *rolls away* Plz review. 


End file.
